


Some Things Are Easy

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, F/M, mentions of Juleka, they are at Juleka's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Marinette decides to ask Luka to join her on the ice skating. [Set at Frozer].





	Some Things Are Easy

It had felt so natural to ask Luka to come with her on her date with Kagami and Adrien.

She really hadn’t planned it, but as she was at Juleka’s house and all the girls started debating about what she was and should do with Adrien, she got depressed. She knew what she wanted to hear - that she shouldn’t give up on him, that they would be fine on the end -, but she also knew what it was the truth - Adrien still saw her as friend and it wasn’t even his fault, because she didn’t let him know her - and it all became too much. She was growing tired of going in circles. Every time she felt she was truly making progress with Adrien, he showed he was interested in somebody else.

She got out of the Juleka’s room, trying to tell herself that she was only doing that to avoid the girls’ voices and, while that it was partly right, she was hoping she would see Luka. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit that she tried to influence the meeting with her friends to be there just because she would have a chance to catch a sight of him. Somehow it felt right to be near him and she just knew that he would made her day better.

She felt him there before seeing him, she couldn’t really explain how, but she was sure he was there with her while she looked to the sea. After a while, he showed her how he thought her heart was sounding and he had been quite correct. Very melancholic, but with an air of hope and joy. He surprised her by showing a song that was quite amazing, saying that she should sounded like that. So carefree and beautiful. She wished she was like that too. Finally, he had made a song for - unknowingly - Adrien. She tried to suppress a laugh, feeling it was a bit mean to laugh of something about his friend without him there, but soon she gave in. She was totally relaxed by now and without any filter, asked him if he wanted to go with her, Kagami and Adrien to ice skate.

Before, she had thought of asking Nino to come, as he was Adrien’s best friend and her friend, but she feared to do so for two reasons. One, she knew Alya wasn’t jealous and would trust them, but still didn’t feel right to go out with him without her there. Two, there was a high chance she would feel left out… She didn’t knew Kagami very well and the boys would fall in their usual conversation.

She also thought of calling Alya, but she didn’t want to make Adrien uncomfortable, being the only guy there, the same with the others girls. Then, she thought of the rest of the guys in the class, but she wasn’t close with any of them, the closest being Nathanael, however, calling him would be another level of awkwardness.

Luka was still playing and everything felt so calm, so peaceful, that she saw the solution to her problem. Marinette could ask him to go with them, that way she wouldn’t be the third-wheel and she wouldn’t feel alone on this. Plus, Adrien seemed to like Luka. And she wouldn't mind his company, knowing she could only have fun with him.

She thinks she stunned him a little, because he stopped playing for a moment and just stared at her. If he was any other person, she would have felt unsure. But she knew he wouldn’t mind her invitation and was proved right when he smiled to her and asked what she had in mind.

Marinette then explained what went down with Adrien, except for the fact of how she liked him. She pretended she was excited to do this, but if Luka noticed something, he didn’t say. He told her about the others times he went ice skating and soon enough she was laughing again.

When the girls found her, finally stopping their complex argument about love and what it was, Marinette and Luka were seated close to each other and telling stories like if they were best friends. Their happiness didn’t go unnoticed to anyone and Juleka smiled to herself, happy that one of her best friends and her brother seemed to be so good to each other.  


End file.
